


[Podfic] The Vision of Crazy-Wool

by anotherslashfan, thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: CrypticStitching, Ursula Vernon - Works
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to the CrypticStitching game. (In which Crazy-Wool is long-suffering and Quippet is ever-dutiful.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Vision of Crazy-Wool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vision of Crazy-Wool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47255) by Ursula Vernon. 



> Happy birthday, Seyren! ♥
> 
> This podfic is also posted [to dreamwidth](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/99992.html), where you can find further notes as well as the sound effect & cover art credits. 
> 
> The intro song is [the woodlake by Firnwald](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Firnwald/Elft/07_firnwald_-_the_woodlake), and I (sylvaine) strongly urge you to listen to the whole song once you've read the story/listened to the podfic. The progression of the song parallels the structure of the story SO WELL, it's great.

cover art by anotherslashfan

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://anotherslashfan.parakaproductions.com/audio/the-vision-of-crazy-wool_podfic-by-sylvaine-and-anotherslashfan.mp3) | 00:23:23 | 22 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
